Intolerable COmpany
by sin-tenshi
Summary: My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, pretty darn impressive background, a highly striking face and a company that is highly intolerable. Yes, intolerable...Ask the King, he can attest to that.


_**Sin: I know… I'm super late in uploading the next installment of Insolent Slumber and I promised a week but my internet connection blew up, then school decided to be a b***** & the whatnots…Haizt! I promised to upload it the moment the situation is stabilized... But for now, enjoy this one-shot that I got lingering in my mind for a couple of days already and doesn't seem to fade away…**_

_**Wolfram: I'm not emotional! HMP!**_

_**Sin: Oh, well… *sweat drop while hugging Wolf* be warned though… It's not exactly a very great ending.. Hey Yuuri… I got Wolf! *snickers* On with the story!**_

**Intolerable Company**

_Wolf's POV_

_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, the third son of the 26__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg sister of the head of the Spitzweg lands, brother to the Gwendal von Voltaire, the head of the Voltaire lands and Chief Administrator of Shin Makoku, I think you can compare his job to that of the Prime Minister in the Earth and the Lion of Luttenberg, Conrart Weller the best swordsman ever. I know… darn impressive background… My newest title is the fiancé of the 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku, King Yuuri Shibuya and the other father of the Royal princess, Lady Greta von Bielefeld Shibuya. _

_Everyone thinks that I have the happiest life anyone can have, the riches of the von Bielefeld, Voltaire, Spitzweg and Weller all combined if I so wish it from my family. The King's favor if you ask it of Yuuri. Heck, anyone who asks it from Yuuri will gain his favor. Anyone but me. I don't exactly know why I'm YUURI-REPELLANT. Everyone in the castle, *sigh* make that everyone in the whole dimension and the next, Yuuri can tolerate, except of course, me. _

_Yuuri kept on insisting that the whole engagement is a big mistake, an accident. Now it is all clear! It was Shinou who made the great plan to gather the keys near the Maou. Big Brother Gwendal, Koonichan Conrart and me. All so near to the King, Gwendal is the administrator, Conrart the bodyguard and me the poor fiancé. Seemed like the perfect plan._

_After that commotion, I thought that Yuuri will find it in his heart to love me back, the same way that I love him. The way I want him to. Too bad he can't reciprocate it. Too bad I'm so darn intolerable._

_Because of that I have decided that this farce of an engagement end. I had enough. My heart can no longer hold on to the pain, the humiliation and the sorrow of being me, the Lord Brat, the Selfish Loafer and the Insufferable Fiancé of the King. The Pitiful Wolfram, The King's Whore. If only it was true, maybe it would be less spiteful! Wahahahaha!_

_And to add insult to injury, the Wimp would smile that idiotic smile of his making my pain amplify. He won't even explain and take my side. He would just smile. It makes my heart throb not due to anything but because of the anguish that he wont even defend my honor against the people who are destroying me inch by agonizing inch._

_I heard my big brother Gwendal addressing Gunter and Koonichan about me. They were laughing while they discuss the "Little Lord Brat" and his mishaps with King Yuuri. Gunter related the concern that I was too clingy for his Majesty and my brothers just laugh it out. I did not stay for long. I cannot handle their words. Not after everything that has been happening with Yuuri. _

_Greta was my only solace, my only reason of staying in this castle, was, but not anymore. The princess asked when she can have a real mother. A woman. Not me. My heart was crushed when she asked during breakfast earlier on. Everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes; all I gave them was a wistful smile. "Soon, Princess, soon." I told her cryptically. Everyone gave me a wary look. Yuuri was stuttering, trying to salvage the situation. Too bad he was too late. My mind was already been made._

_I'm an intolerable company. That I can prove. The reason why Mother can never stay too long when I was a kid. The reason why Big brother told me that I can't stay in his room when I am scared. The reason why Koonichan did not reveal the truth of his heritage to me. The reason why father never wanted me, leaving mother, make my nanny take care of me. The reason why nobody can love me._

_I'm just a porcelain male copy of my mother. I don't deserve the love of anyone because my company is irritating. No one can suffer in my presence for too long. What good it is to stay? I can't keep the face of pretense for any longer. Any more of this and I will crumble. That or I would break to million pieces never to be whole again. _

_I was the every epitome of hateful existence. I can never burden Yuuri and the rest any longer. They must go on with their lives without the hassle of being in my company. Oh, Shinou! Why you did even gave back my heart?! You should have just dumped it never to return it again when you took it away. That way, that would save me from the pain. The suffering of knowing I am bringing burden instead of relief to those who I love._

Normal POV

It is strange. Yuuri can feel it in the air. It is as if the winds are giving of the feel of melancholy like he will lose something important today.

'_Impossible! How in heck can the wind predict something like that? Silly me!' _ Yuuri was smiling with his idiocy. He went straight to the dining hall seeing the people he considers his family seated in the table waiting for him, but someone is missing.

The man with the sun-kissed golden blond hair that always has a smile for him at the end of the day. The man who is his fiancé. The man he love but as embarrassed as he is to admit it to him. His Wolfram.

For the past days, he finally realized that Wolfram is the only person he needs to assure him that he was doing okay. The guy he wanted to be by his side. The love of his life. Tonight, he swore that he will tell Wolfram his well-guarded secret. He will propose to Wolf for real. No more accidental proposal, this time he knew what he is doing, he prepared for this and he even prepared his speech and a ring to show Wolfram how much he loves him. He planned to do so in the seclusion of their chambers after dinner. He is excited to see those emerald jewels lighten up. He hated seeing Wolf sad. Those emerald jewels losing their shine, even if Wolf said it is fine, those eyes can never hide the sorrow. Lately, Yuuri can see them dim little by little. Knowing he is the cause of it, it kills him so much that he decided to reveal his feelings to the blond. He knew Wolf would be ecstatic_!_

"Where's Wolf?" He asked upon reaching the dining hall. He admits that he was crest-fallen not seeing the blond waiting by the table in the seat solely for him beside the Maou.

"Isn't he with you, sire?" Conrart inquired. He raised his brow, knowing that Wolfram should have been in the company of his godson. It was no secret that Wolfram has been melancholic lately. Since the ordeal with the King of Small Shimaron, he and Wolfram became much closer, mending their relation and calling him "Koonichan" once more.

"Not since this morning after breakfast. I thought he is with you." He was getting worried. Maybe the wind's premonition has merit. Something tells him that the wind isn't joking.

"Heika, did something happen?" Gunter was also getting frustrated. The Maou after all started pacing. And from the looks of things, things are not as simple as they look.

"Nothing... Wahahaha…" Yuuri tried to laugh off the silly feeling that lingers in the air like heralding a very bad news.

"You look pale sire. Are you sure you are okay?' Conrart asked the king. He was also feeling jittery and the former Captain doesn't like it one bit.

"Yeah… I just… well, I better look for Wolfram, he might get mad if we start dinner without him. And Conrart, it's Yuuri.." the king turned to the hall leading to the bedroom he shared with the blond.

Somehow, both brothers, Gwendal and Conrart are feeling uneasy. They just thought it was the stress but seeing the king feel flimsy made them conclude that something is so very wrong with their little brother. That and the feeling of dread is lingering in the air.

Yuuri started asking the servants if they saw his fiancé. None can tell him a definite answer as to where his Wolf might be. That made him frantic to say the least.

The last to see him was Dacauscus, this afternoon in the garden. He was sitting by the flowerbed. That was the last time anybody saw him. If the soldier's account is to be the basis, he said that Wolfram seemed so dazed, like he was not acting like his usual self. Yuuri tried looking on everywhere he thought might be the place where Wolfram is.

'_Please be alright Wolf... Darn it… Why am I thinking the negative?! He might just have fallen asleep somewhere. Nothing will happen to him! Not to him, not tod_ay not _ever if I can help it!' _Yuuri is trying to shake off the feeling of dread running to his spine. _'Where the hell is Shinou & Murata when you need them!'_

Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter joined the search. A cold wave passed the brothers and they started to panic... The last time they felt something like this was when Shinou took Wolfram's heart. It's as if Wolfram is saying Goodbye to them and it is not exactly something that the both of them like for any bit.

They searched any crook and cranny… any possible place… anywhere that Wolfram may go to.

They were surprised to see Lady Celli in the grounds as well. She just left a while ago to go on her cruise so they are confused as to why she returned back.

"Where is my baby?" she demanded from his sons. It didn't help that her face was tear-streaked.

"What's the matter mother?" Gwendal isn't liking this one bit. Wolfram went M.I.A. and now their Mother showed up running panicky back to the castle.

"My…baby… Shinou… where is Wolfram?" she was trembling.

"We are looking for him. The last time he was seen was this afternoon before you left. It's dinner and he was nowhere so we are looking for him." Gunter looked about to panic as well.

"Oh Shinou…" Celli ran looking for her son before they are late. She just wished that the premonition is just a trick from Shinou.

Yuuri looked in their bedroom, Wolfram's bedroom, Wolfram's drawing room, Greta's room, in the garden, in the stables to check for Wolf's horse only to find that the mare is leisurely eating hay; everywhere he thought Wolf might be but no avail. He is getting worried.

He stopped for a while when he felt as if a cold wind kissed him in the cheek and hugged him, tears ran down his face. Instead of being scared out of his wits, he felt like holding on to that wind, he then remembered going to the sitting room-the place where he first dined with the others after he arrived to Shin Makoku.

What Yuuri saw broke his heart. There in the carpeted floor, on the very seat where he proposed to Wolfram lied the pale body of his beloved fiancé.

"wo..Wolf.." Tears are running non-stop from his eyes as he ran to cradle the limp body.

One by one the others arrived. They are torn into getting Wolf's body away from Yuuri and staying where they are from shock.

The double black king was crying his eyes out screaming the blond boy's name over and over. Even with Gisela trying to heal the prone body, he didn't let go.

"Wolf… Please… Please… open your eyes… You have to… Come on… Breathe with me…." Yuuri said in a hoarse voice, Wolfram's breath shallow and far in between. His wrist were cut, the dagger he used to do so was the very dagger his brother Conrart gave him for his sixteenth birthday. The bloodied dagger he cared so much about even if he denied it.

"Wolf… I love you.. I was about to tell you this night… after dinner you know… I know you would like a simple wedding right?" Yuuri was crying rivers now. "Please Wolf… I… Wolf.. I even have a ring… Like the one I told you… The one in the Earth tradition where instead of a slap we give rings…" He took a box in his pocket showing a ring with an emerald setting in the middle with little onyx stones surrounding the center. Inside, "_WolframxYuuri, always_" were engraved.

"See… I had this done for you… I know this will look great on you.." Yuuri was crying, he doesn't care if it's not how he planned it to be as long as Wolf stays by his side. He placed the ring on Wolfram's left ring finger.

"Yuu..ri.. I.. I.. am happy… I..I'm not… I' not in..intolerable,ne?" Wolfram's consciousness is depleting.

"No.. of course not.. I love you… Wolf, Please.. Please don't do this…love.. don't leave me.." Yuuri was begging Wolfram.. He doesn't care anymore. What's important is that Wolfram stays.. He hasn't shown Wolf yet how much he loved him, he never treated him with love yet.. Fate is so cruel.

"I.. am.. I am glad," Wolfram touched Yuuri's cheek with his bloodstained hand. "I met you…I.. love you… Yuuri…" with his last breath, Wolfram closed those green eyes never to be opened again.

Yuuri wailed… he knew… He knew that his Wolf can no longer get back. Those smiles, those early morning banter, those screams, those annoyed looks…The accusations of cheating, those midnight kicks, those gentle laughter, that sweet voice, that reprimanding looks and that loving nature…His Wolfram is gone.. If only… If only he did not wait…

Gisela can't help but cry herself as she let go of her friend's wrist. They were too late. Gwendal held their mother, restraining her from going and snatching her baby brother away from the Maou. With the King's aura, they knew what he is feeling.

Gunter fell to the floor, crying. No words came out of the lavender-haired adviser. Wolfram was like an adorable little brother, THEIR little Lord Brat… Their beloved Little Prince…

Murata came running from Shinou Temple. Out of breath he never thought that he was way too late. When they sensed the waning life force of the von Bielefeld heir, he rushed to inform Shibuya only to find out that they did not made it on time. He fell exhausted on the floor reaching the floor too late. _'Shinou… He must h_ave _done something to prevent it.' _

"_I'm sorry My Sage. You knew better than anyone that I can't dwiddle with the life of someone who has chosen death over life. I'm sorry." _ The voice of the Original King echoes in the mind of the sage.

Conrart faced the hall's wall smashing his fist into it. His fist is already bleeding but he can't stop punching it, venting his remorse for the lost. Jozak showed up and seeing his Captain, the faces of the people around, he no need to know that Wolfram is gone. All he managed to do was stop Conrart from further hurting himself. There was nothing they can do to get back the bright sunshine that is Wolfram.

Greta came running to the sitting room, hearing the commotion but before she sees anything, Annissina snatched her eyes away from the scene. She herself cried when it dawned to her that Wolfram was gone. When she found the courage to tell the young girl of what happened, the entire castle was filled by the wails of the young princess. The official "mother" she wished she has is now gone. She knew of Yuuri's plan of proposing and she was happy that Wolf will her parent officially. She was so excited that she almost slipped and told Wolfram about it. Now he is gone never to return to them again. Never to read her a story, never to spend time with her.

News traveled fast within the castle walls and in a minute, the entire Blood Pledge Castle mourned. Their beloved Prince, the bratty Beautiful Wolfram forever gone. They don't care about the rumors. The only truth is that they knew how much the royal couple cared for each other and now they won't ever see those emerald jewels shine nor those arrogant smirks he throws to the King whenever he knew he already won the discussion.

That night The Third Son of the 26th Maou, and heir to the von Bielefeld, King Yuuri's fiancé Wolfram von Bielefeld died. Guess, his company is not that intolerable after all.

_**Sin: waah ! I was crying when I made this fic… wah…. T.T *crying her eyes out***_

_**Yuuri: Baka… *rubbing his eyes, still red from crying* You shouldn't have made it in the first place..**_

_**Sin: It's your fault… You're not treating Wolf right.. *snatches Wolf away* If you don't love him, I'll just keep him to myself!*runs away***_

_**Yuuri : Hey! He's mine! Give him back!! * runs after Sin***_

_**Conrart: In case Sin forgot, she owns nothing but her rotten PC and her weird imagination… *smiles knowingly***_

_**Sin: Hey!**_


End file.
